In the row
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: Onesided OCxTamaki Juliet was just one in the row of thousands who loved Suoh Tamaki. And they could never be.


A/N: This was planned to be a long story with chapters and shit, I had the main plot in my head, but then I realised that it was still too little material to fill the plotholes. So it became a oneshot. You may recognize the conversation between Juliet and Tamaki from the episode-what's-its-name where Honey can't eat sweets (And Mouri overreacted); originally, I copied the conversation directly from the episode, then I thought that it was so bleak. So I changed it. Kinda. A bit. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy :)

Disclaimer: No, I do not, and I never will, own Ouran High School Host Club. The only thing that is mine is Hanazaki Juliet.

* * *

Hanazaki Juliet was of no difference from the other girls at Ouran High School. She was rich, soon turning seventeen years old. Studied as hard as the next guy and visited the host club every day. The only thing that was different about her was her first name, as she was named after her late grandmother from England.

Other than that, she was just like anyone else there. Her hair was wavy and black, her eyes were chocolate brown. She didn't eat too much snacks as she thought about her figure, only a piece of chocolate now and then. She adored chocolate. Juliet was happy with herself. Wealthy, pretty, stealthy. Just as anyone else at Ouran High. In the future, she would take over the family company, Blossom Sweets. She didn't know much about the company itself other than that they sold mostly sweets. But she had been on business dinners, dressed nice and firmly. Even if she was taught in manners and ladylikeness she was no exception from the host club fans.

She had first visited the Host Club soon after transferring to Ouran as a sophomore. Unsure and always being polite, she searched for something to make her relax. And of course she couldn't let the talk about the third music room slip. So after lunch she made her way there and… she met the host club.

And Him.

Him with the big H.

When she opened the door a cascade of rose petals flew over her and she blinked. The gentle and smooth "Welcome" she heard made her blush. And then she saw seven handsome young men; clad as something you would call magicians. Juliet had always been attracted to tall blondes. And so when her eyes were pierced by the delicate violet ones, she saw nothing more.

Hanazaki Juliet was beginning to fall in love.

She later on learned that his name was _Suoh Tamaki-kun _(It just rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?) and picked him as "her" host. In the beginning it was funny, but kind of strange. She thought of him just as a handsome boy that treated her well. Her ego got a huge boost with all the compliments and Juliet started to like just feeling his hands resting at hers, leaning on his shoulder. Once, she fell asleep like that and woke up fifteen minutes later; he was still in the same position, smiling gently at her.

"Oh, you've waked up? That's a pity, you are so beautiful when you're asleep, hime"

_Hime._Princess. He used to call "his" girls that, but it made her feel fuzzy and warm inside when he called her that. When he called other girls "hime" she got an ugly feeling inside, a little envious monster that grew bigger and bigger for each time. She didn't know what it was or why she felt that way.

All she knew was that when he held her tight, when he talked to her in a soothing voice, when her heart when doki-doki-doki, everything just felt… okay. Nice. Warm. Right. When he let go, when the warmth disappeared, it was just cold. Breaking. Sad. Hurting. Then Tamaki-kun looked at her and everything was okay again.

Even if she didn't fully grasp it, it was black and white;

She was in love with the Host Club King.

Everything was well. Her head was full of make-believe stories that maybe, just_maybe_, he was returning the feelings for real. But there was someone inside of her that said that it wouldn't work out. She was just Juliet, one girl who loved Tamaki-kun in the row of thousand others. Still, she thought that she loved him… _more_ than the other girls. That she was the one who for real loved him for other than his looks. She liked him for making her feel better, he made her heart beat faster.

Then one day she made another visit at the host club. It was that day when she had managed to gather enough bravery to confess. She had been sick and had received the word that the smaller blonde host had a cavity and therefore, the club was snack-banned. After a while, she and Tamaki-kun sat down in the red couch, talking about various things over a cup of tea.

"I've heard…" Juliet said, drank from the cup and put it down at the table. "… that the Host Club has been banned from sweet. I wanted you to have a taste of our new chocolate, with strawberries"

The newly bought chocolate box still lay in her locker, cold and lonely.

"Don't feel sad, hime" he smoothly smiled. "It's to help our dear friend, Honey-sempai, but I don't want to hurt you because of that"

"I'm not hurt, Tamaki-kun" she said, feeling all warm inside for him caring so much.

Then, he took her hand and her heart jumped over two heartbeats. Doki-doki. He looked into her eyes and she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Besides, this must have been the best thing to do" he said and closed his eyes, his grip around her hand tightened. "Before our burning love, it would have wastefully melted and disappeared"

"Tamaki-kun…" she smiled warmly and it became a little hazy as her heart skipped three beats.

They talked a little while longer, he snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter. Then he said that he had to go. As soon as his arm left her shoulders it felt cold again. Her body wailed for him but her brain just made her nod and say goodbye. Juliet sat down in the couch because Tamaki-kun's warmth was still there. She heard him walking away and one of the twins talk.

"Good job there with Hanazaki-san, my lord"

"Nice little act there"

_Nice little act there._

_Act._

Just an _act._

And Hanazaki Juliet's heart broke into a million pieces.

He didn't love her. He didn't, haven't, wouldn't. She wasn't the special one. She wasn't that one that he secretly liked most. She just wasn't. She sat there in the couch for a long time, after the ladies left, after the warmth of Tamaki-kun left. The tea became cold as she sat there in haze. It wasn't until a warm hand touched her shoulder that she flinched and swirled around, hoping.

"Ta—"

It wasn't.

"Hanazaki-san?" Fujioka Haruhi asked, looking at her. In the background, some of the hosts were packing their school bags. "We're leaving now"

_He didn't come back._

"… Yes. Thank you for reminding me, Fujioka-kun"

So she stood up, walked away, out of the school and sat down at a bench outside the schoolyard. The limo that was supposed to ride her home had gone away a long time ago. Her mobile phone was filled with missed calls and text messages if she looked. But she didn't.

Then everything felt so miserable, so hopeless, and so lonely.

A tear suddenly slipped down her cheek. A lump ached in her throat. A sob escaped her tightly pressed lips. And she began to cry. So she cried for a very, very long time.

Inside the school laid a chocolate box in a locker, and on the chocolates was the message "I love you". 

-Fin-

* * *

Review if you have the time, please; feedback is welcomed, flames are not 3 


End file.
